rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Policies and Guidelines
The ReBoot Wiki policies and guidelines page will help provide information on what is appropriate in articles, where certain information belongs, and what is considered canon. *The Canon policy for ReBoot Wiki is that information taken from any television episode of ReBoot can be included in the articles. Information taken from concept sketches but was not included in an episode may be included in an articles main section if contradictory information was not included in the television show. **Information from the show ReBoot: The Guardian Code can only be added to an article in the section titled "The Guardian Code" at the end of the article. It is not allowed in the articles main section. *Any information that refers directly to another television show or movie must be put in an articles 'References' section. It may not be put directly into an articles main section. *If a ReBoot Episode is referenced by name in an article the episode name must come after the end of the last sentence of the paragraph, and put in the writing sign ( ). Example - (The Tearing) If an article is found to not be following this policy it will be changed. The only exception to this rule is if the episode title appears in an articles "References" section. **The only articles exempt from this rule are the real world articles, or articles about characters and items from the game, ReBoot: Countdown to Chaos. *Any information coming from the online ReBoot comic book and revisioned versions of the show are not included in the main body of the article. There will be a section of the article created, labeled 'Comic Book', where information taken from the comic can be added. *Personal opinions are not allowed in the articles. You may write personal opinions in the Dot's Diner Community Portal. Personal oppinions are also allowed in an article's discussion page, and a members own page or talk page. **Similarities between ReBoot and other shows are considered personal opinions if they were not said to be made similar by the creators of ReBoot. *Links to other websites are only allowed in an articles main section if it links to an official ReBoot website. Other links are only allowed in an article's discussion page or in some special cases the articles 'References' section. *Articles that are created only to link to a fan created video or a fan website are not allowed. Videos that are simply cut together screen shots are considered fan videos. Links to Fan websites and fan videos links are only allowed in the Users own page or the Dot's Diner Forum. If you believe an additional policy needs to be added or if you have a disagreement with the sites current policies and guidelines please let an Administrator know and we will consider your ideas. Enforcement For day-to-day operations on The ReBoot Wiki, enforcement can be handled by the general membership. Simply pointing out each other's mistakes (politely, of course) is generally sufficient. For problem cases, the Administrator may intervene and enforce a policy, or temporarily lock a page to let things cool down. In extreme and unusual cases, these administrators will step in to ban a user who has proven to be unusually disruptive.